


My Little Blue Friend

by cadkitten



Category: The Underneath (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-20
Updated: 2008-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Masato gets lonely and needy while they're on tour in the US. He can't go to Taka for what he needs, so he finds his own way to get what he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Blue Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elyachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyachan/gifts).



> Umm... I blame two things. 1. The shop elyachan took me to. And 2. Taka and Masato themselves for posing so lovely for my picture. *grin* Sorry, guys!  
> Song: "落チ行ク日々" by Ry:dia

Masato rolled over in bed, heaving an aggravated sigh as he did so. They'd been on tour in the US for quite a while already and the lack of contact with his boyfriend was about to drive him nuts. Actually, it _was_ his nuts that it was bothering.

He pushed himself out of bed and traipsed over to the dresser. Once there, he began to rummage though the pink paper bag he'd gotten from a _special_ store earlier in the day. It'd been one of their few days off and he'd made the most of it, finding every exclusive store within a few miles radius of their hotel and buying lots of goodies. It wasn't that he liked to shop. He was just bored out of his mind when they weren't actually on stage.

He grinned as he fished out the black velvet carrying case that contained his first little friend. Carefully, he untied the drawstrings and tipped the bag. The smooth blue oblong object fell out into his hand and he grin on his face got even bigger. A prostate massager - something he'd wanted to try for the longest time and hadn't had the guts to buy until today. Being free of Taka for the day had given him that extra _umph_ he needed to collect what he thought might spice up their sex life.

Masato tossed the bag onto the dresser and gently fondled the blue device as he closed his eyes, imagining what it'd feel like buried deep inside of him. Just that thought triggered something within him and he moaned softly as his cock began to harden.

He bit his lip as he opened his eyes and dug around in the bag for the lubricant he'd purchased. Really, he'd chosen it simply because it kind of felt like cum between his fingers. And, frankly, cum was the best lubricant he could ever ask for. He found the small bottle and pulled it out.

He carried both the lubricant and the device over to his bed, taking care to set the massager down close enough to his reach. He ripped the packaging off the lube and quickly shed his nighttime pants before climbing on the bed and settling back against the headboard, his legs spread.

As he popped the cap on the lube, his breath hissed out from between his teeth. Every cell of his being waited expectantly for the divine pleasure he was about to provide himself. He spread the room-temperature liquid over his fingertips and then slid his hand down between his legs, probing lightly at his entrance, smearing the white liquid around as he did.

One finger slid into his body and he moaned quietly at the invasion. Even though he was expecting it, it didn't make it any less pleasurable. He'd come to love the feel of Taka inside him over the years they'd spent together and not having him there night-after-night had become trying. He added a second finger and slowly began to pump them in and out of himself, his hips trying to push back against each thrust to get more than he was already giving himself.

_Needy... so fucking needy._

He pulled his fingers free as his free hand closed around the prostate massager. He found the lube once more and poured it over the bulging tip of the device, watching it flow downward. A slightly louder moan left his lips at the sight of the cum-like substance running slickly over the blue surface.

He closed the lube and tossed it aside as he moved the elaborate contraption down to press against his ass. His eyelids fluttered closed as he pushed the object inside and turned it in the direction the salesman had earlier indicated he should. His thumb flicked across the switch, turning it on and it began to vibrate.

Instantly, his body was filled with a variety of sensations he'd never experienced. First and foremost was the fact that the small machine was sending shockwaves of pleasure through his entire body, directly from his passage. He twisted it slightly and a loud gasp broke free from his throat as he hit his prostate square on.

_Oh, fuck- Ah!_

He pressed himself down further onto the object and then pushed away from it, moaning lewdly as it hit him perfectly with each tiny thrust he made. His cock throbbed almost in time with the vibrations coursing through him.

Never had it felt this good to be by himself... not that he'd ever give up Taka, but at least now he had something to fall back on when the other was restricted from being with him.

Masato pulled the massager out and quickly re-arranged himself on the bed so that he could impale himself on the object as if he were riding his lover. He gripped the device with one hand and the headboard with the other as he lowered himself onto it. The bulbous head popped through his restricting muscle and almost instantly hit home again, sending amazing pleasure to every part of his body and mind.

He picked up his pace, wanting only to find his release. Sounds of ecstasy filled the small room as he road the small blue _cock_ for all he was worth. Something close to a scream left his lips and then he was cumming, his release spurting out over the pristine white sheets before him. As he fell down from his peak, he removed the massager from himself, flicking the switch to turn it off as he collapsed against the headboard, panting.

_Taka so needs to try this...._

A small devious smile curled his lips.

_After we use that double-ended dildo I bought._

**The End**  



End file.
